Kyros Caves
The fiendish inhabitants of this underground lair occasionally get to the surface and feed on unfortunate travelers. Our scouts located the lair. It is time to go there and eliminate this threat. Objectives *Descend deep into the caves *Eliminate the Giant Kuuma *Get to the underground lake *Eliminate the eggs *Eliminate Vertex *Go deep into the caves. *Eliminate the Giant Scarab Overview Head into the caves, eliminating groups of vespers and kuumas. The first boss is the x15 Giant Kuuma. For it's basic attack, it will continuously spit poison on players. It will occasional send a trail of web and poisonous spiders towards a player that should be avoided. It will also trap a player in a web and drag them to him. Once the player has reached the Kuuma, players can either break free themselves or an ally can do it for them. The Kumma will attack players near it with pincers. At around x5, the Kuuma will become more aggressive with the pincer attacks and will actually move toward players where it had been primarily stationary before. After the Giant Kuuma has been eliminated, players will continue down in the caves and reach the lake. Here they will find Khelps and Naiads. There are also several groups of eggs that will need to be destroyed. At the other end of the lake, past the save point is a last set of eggs. Destroying it will spawn the boss, Vertex, a large Kraken. For his two main attacks, he will create water bubbles near players that will explode in a short amount of time and do considerable damage and will occasionally spawn a water tornado that will follow players and also do considerable damamge.He also seems to do damage to players close to him but it appears negligible compared to the other attacks. Once past this boss, there is another large group of eggs, more vespers and kuumas. As players approach the last area of the adventure, they will see a scarab and more vespers. As they approach the final area, rocks will begin to fall from the cave ceiling and cause damage to players standing under them. A sign of things to come. The last boss is the Giant Scarab. It has three main attacks. It will roar and cause rock from the ceiling to fall and damage anyone standing under it. This does not appear to be a targeted ability. It has a shockwave that does AOE damage and also destroys some or all of the rock still in the area. It's third attack is a charge that will knock down players in the way. For any players in melee range, the Giant Scarab will also use a basic attack and use it's pincers to do damage to players. Defeating this boss completes the adventure. Enemies Encountered * Thin-Winged Vespers (Pack) * Twilight Vesper (Enchanter) * Howling Vesper (Crusher) * Tomb Kuuma (Thug) * Spiderweb Kuuma (Enchanter) * Roaring Waves Khelp (Thug) * Rough Sea Khelp (Enchanter) * Icy Abyss Naid (Crusher) * Summoned Khelp (Minion) * Stone Scarab (Thug) Bossess Ancient Weaver (Giant Kuuma) x 15 Health Bars *Flurry of Blows ::Throws a series of strikes with its pincers in front of itself, while remaining in place. *Sacrifice ::Pulls one of the enemies in, entwines and immobilizes it. An Immortal can free himself from this trap on his own. While playing in a party, you can release your ally by getting closer. *Poisonous Spider ::Summons a small spider that follows one of the enemies, leaving a poisonous trail. Vertex (Black Sea Kraken) x 10 Health Bars *Water Strike ::Creates a water bubble at the enemy's position that bursts after some time and deals considerable damage within its area of effect. *Water Tornado ::Creates a water tornado that follows the enemy and deals considerable damage within a small radius. Cave Rockfoil (Giant Scarab) x 25 Health Bars *Rockfall ::Rears up, roars and causes giant rocks to fall from the arches of the cave. The rocks remain on the ground. *Inner Fire ::Releases a powerful shockwave within a small radius around itself. The wave damages the enemies and destroys the rocks remaining after the rockfall. *Ramming Blow :Dashes forward several yards, knocking all enemies in its way off their feet. Gets stunned for a while if it runs into an obstacle. Gallery Skyforge Kyros Caves 4.png Skyforge Kyros Caves 3.png Skyforge Kyros Caves 2.png Skyforge Kyros Caves 1.png Videos Category:Squad